Decisión equivocada, Camino a la infelicidad -Shadamy One Shot
by Sapphiiire
Summary: Amy diseña un plan para que Sonic se enamore de ella, pero sus encuentros con Shadow le hacen dudar... ¿Debería de amar a alguien más?


Decisión equivocada, camino a la infelicidad

Shadamy

Era un nuevo día, el sol brillaba con fuerza y una suave brisa soplaba por las calles de la ciudad. Una hermosa chica, se levantaba de su cama dispuesta a iniciar su rutina cómo cada mañana lo hacía. Salió de su lecho, se puso sus pantuflas favoritas de conejito y frotando sus ojos aún adormilada, se dirigió a su mesa tocador. Abrió los ojos suavemente y dándose un par de golpecitos despejantes, se miró al espejo con una sonrisa alegre.

-¡Hoy es el día! –Se dijo a sí misma de manera optimista. –Se que esta vez, Sonikku caerá rendido a mis pies ¡Nadie podrá conmigo! –Corrió hacia su guardarropa y entrando en él, cerró la puerta tras de si. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, salió vestida con una ropa nueva que había ido a comprar días atrás con Rouge. –Rouge me dijo, que a los hombres les gusta la buena apariencia, ella es muy fina y la miran mucho ¡Confío en su criterio con plena seguridad!

La rosa bella, salió de su casa y al pasar caminando por las calles, sentía cómo era observada de cerca por cada hombre y joven con el cual se cruzara. Caminaba un tanto apenada ¿Pero cómo no la iban a voltear a ver? Se veía deslumbrante. Vestía con una falda corta tableada de motivo escocés color roja que dejaba lucir sus bellas piernas, unas botas de atar que llegaban hasta sus rodillas color café claro y una elegante blusa de cuello tortuga y mangas largas color negro bien entallada que hacía destacar su figura. Su cabello, lo llevaba largo y suelto, le llegaba hasta sus caderas, en él llevaba puesta su querida diadema color rojo que le había regalado su amiga Cream.

-Que vergüenza. –Musitaba a sus adentros al escuchar silbidos alrededor suyo. –Tranquila Amy… Tan solo no voltees a mirar y sigue con tu camino. –Con paso firme, aceleró un poco su andar, pero de pronto sintió algo que le incomodó y le hizo sentir terror. – ¡Ah! –Gritó ella dándose la vuelta y sosteniendo su falda con ambas manos.

-Imbécil… –Exclamó una figura a espaldas de un hombre desmayado. –A ver si con esto, aprendes a respetar un poco…

-¿Eh…? –Fue salvada por una persona que a ella no le agradaba mucho a pesar de ser amigos. –Gracias. –Le dijo algo molesta. –Aunque yo me podía defender sola, la próxima vez no intervengas.

-¿Qué te podías defender sola…? –Contestó con tono burlón. –No te quiero recordar… Que gritaste cómo una niñita asustada… Y que te quedaste quieta y fría cómo un Bloque de hielo… Rose.

-Tsk. –La sangre le hervía del enojo que sentía en ese momento. – ¡No soy una niñita! –Gritó enseñando su lengua en señal de desprecio. – ¡Tonto!

-Qué curiosa eres… –Él, se acercó a ella y puso una mano sobre su cabeza con suavidad. –Si no quieres parecer una, trata de actuar un poco más acorde a lo que quieres aparentar… -Y con esto, sacudió un poco su cabello, retiró su mano y se dio la media vuelta. –Cuando salgas así… Ten más cuidado por las calles… –Le miró de reojo sobre su hombro, continuando con su mensaje. –Si sales más linda de lo que ya eres… Te molestarán más… Caos… Control. –El personaje se desvaneció del sitio con esas últimas palabras.

-¿Linda…? –Sus mejillas enrojecieron y su rostro subió de temperatura. – ¿Qué yo soy linda…? ¡¿Eh?! ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Concéntrate, Amy Rose! –Nuevamente, se dio los golpecitos despejantes y fijó su mirada en la meta. – ¡Hoy será el día en el cual, Sonic The Hedgehog caerá tendido a mis pies! ¡Me dirá que me quiere siempre con él!

Con sus ánimos subidos al máximo, dejó el incidente de lado y retomó su camino para encontrarse con aquel erizo azul dueño de sus suspiros. Tomó una calle por la cual nadie transitaba, puesto que en ella se encontraban las casas de una comunidad de ancianos. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que por fin logró llegar al taller de Tails.

-Ufff... –Aún agitada por la carrera, tocó el datafono sin demora.

-_¿Diga? _–Respondió una voz aguda del otro lado. – ¿_Quién es?_

-Soy… Soy yo… Amy Rose. –Contestó casi al punto de sofocación la rosa bella. –Vine a ver a mi Sonikku.

-_El salió a calentar, pero puedes pasar. Espéralo adentro. _–La comunicación se cortó y el gran portón del taller se abrió. Al entrar, se encontró con un zorrito que le recibía de forma simpática. –Te ruego que me disculpes Amy, traté de detenerle… Pero ya sabes cómo es él, cada vez desea superarse más y más.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Lo esperaré. –Ella pareció desanimarse, nuevamente la habían dejado plantada. –Se que le dije que vendría aquí por la mañana para que me ayudara con algunas cosas, pero creo que aún así se lo pida de la forma más gentil, jamás me hará caso… Y eso que te dije a ti también para que le recordaras, pero bueno ¡Aquí lo espero! –Se giró con sus brazos levantados al cielo en señal de ánimo, pero solo lo hizo para esconder las dos pequeñas lágrimas que dejó caer.

-De acuerdo Amy, iré a la cocina a prepararte un té. –El zorrito la dejó ahí, mientras él le preparaba una rica manzanilla. La eriza, bajó sus brazos y tomó asiento en una de las butacas que se encontraban allí.

-Bueno… Espero que Sonic pudiera superar su marca de la semana pasada. –Musitó aún deprimida.

-¡Ya vine! –Gritó alguien entrando en el taller. –Me detuve por algunas cosas antes de venir, espero no te importe Tails. Oh ¡Amy! ¡Hola! –Saludó con entusiasmo un erizo azul.

-¡Sonikku! –La rosa bella, saltó de la butaca a los brazos del chico haciéndole soltar las bolsas que traía consigo. – ¡Sonikku! ¡Estoy feliz de verte!

-A-Amy… Más cuidado por favor, me hiciste tirar las compras al suelo. –Exclamó el erizo aguantando el peso de la pequeña.

-¿Eh? –Ella, se separó de inmediato un poco desanimada. –Lo lamento Sonic, no quería incomodarte. –La tristeza la invadió al sentir que había sido no más que una molestia.

-Bueno, no te debes disculpar ¡Yo también estaba ansioso por verte Ammes! –Gritó entusiasmado, guiñando su ojo y haciendo esa señal de aprobación con su dedo pulgar que era típica de el.

-Sonikku… ¡Sonikku! –Contenta, saltó nuevamente a sus brazos haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. –Estoy tan feliz… Parece un sueño…

-¿De qué hablas Ammes…? –El le correspondió su abrazo, acariciando su cabeza con suavidad. –Tontita… -Le dijo mientras le sonreía con ternura.

-Amy, aquí te traigo… -Un zorrito inoportuno, apareció con una bandeja de plata en sus manos. –Amm, upps… Olvidé la crema en la cocina. –Sonrojado, se fue corriendo por donde había llegado.

-Sonikku… ¿Por qué las ansias de verme…? –Preguntó sonrojada y alzando su mirada.

-Es fácil responder eso Amy ¡Quería ayudarte con esa cosa que me dijiste lo más pronto posible! Así puedo continuar con mis entrenamientos sin interrupciones. –Dijo de manera despistada y despreocupada, haciendo de nuevo su pose de aprobación.

-Ah… Si, sobre eso. Vine a decirte que ya encontré a otra persona que me ayudara, tienes libre todo el tiempo el día de hoy. –Se levantó rápidamente y caminó hacia la salida para que no le vieran el rostro. –Muchas gracias por hacerte un espacio para mi Sonikku y lamento haberte avisado tan tarde. –Tras esto, presionó el botón del gran portón y al abrirse, salió de allí corriendo y despidiéndose.

La rosa con su corazón partido, corrió por un sendero desconocido para ella. Sus lágrimas caían una a una por montones, no deseaba abrir sus ojos, solo quería escapar, escapar de sus sentimientos. Al no ver por donde se dirigía, tropezó con una roca y cayó por una pequeña ladera que quedaba a un lado del camino.

-¡Ah! –Dejó escapar un pequeño sonido en señal de que se lastimó en su caída. -¿Por qué…? Sonikku…

-Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí. –Exclamó una voz siniestra que parecía estarla observando.

-Oh, es una bella señorita. –Esta vez, una voz burlona era la que hablaba, también le observaba.

-Y miren, esas piernas… Y esa faldita… ¿No son unas braguitas negras las que veo…? –Alguien grotesco, la miraba por detrás.

-¿Eh…? Demonios ¡Dejen de mirarme! –Con furia encendida, la eriza se levantó de forma rápida, se encontraba lista para dar la pelea. –Son unos cerdos… ¡Ah! –Pero antes de que pudiera lanzar una patada, se dio cuenta de que tenía un tobillo torcido y cayó nuevamente al suelo.

-¿Nos llamaste cerdos? Es hora de que alguien te enseñe modales niñita. –El tipo, se abalanzó contra ella y la tomó por los brazos para que no opusiera resistencia alguna. –Vamos muchachos, juguemos un poco con esta belleza.

-¡No! ¡Suéltenme! –La bella rosa, trataba de dar batalla, pero tres contra uno era ya demasiado y aún más que no podía ponerse de pie. –No… ¿Por qué…? –Resignada, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras evocaba la imagen de su amor en su mente.

-¡Malditos! –Otra voz se escuchó en el lugar, parecía ser de un chico joven y uno muy enojado. -¡Tomen esto! –Unos tornados con brillo azul, mandaron a volar a los rufianes junto con Amy.

-¡Ah! –Gritó ella al ver que se encontraba por los aires, estaba cayendo y a su fortuna, fue atrapada por unos brazos protectores. -¿Eh…?

-¿Te encuentras bien Ammes? –Una voz preocupada, la recostó en el suelo. –Dime que no te hicieron nada malo.

-Sonikku… -Ella parecía estar sorprendida ¿Qué hacía Sonic en ese lugar? –Dime…

-Me preocupé. –Interrumpió. –Saliste muy rápido del taller, se me hizo extraño Ammes, tú no actúas de esa manera ¿Te sentiste enferma?

-Si… Enferma, me dolía el estómago Sonikku. –Le miró con unos ojos llenos de pesar. –Sonikku ¿Puedes llevarme hasta mi casa por favor…?

-Obvio, no debes preguntarlo. –La levantó nuevamente con sumo cuidado y la ayudó a subirse en su espalda con suavidad. –Verás que llegamos en un dos por tres, en estos días pude mejorar mi velocidad en un 70%.

-De acuerdo… Gracias Sonikku. –Ella, se sujetó firmemente de los hombros del erizo azul y así se pusieron en marcha.

El viaje fue tan rápido que no daba para mantener los ojos abiertos. El erizo azul, parecía no tener dificultad en observar detenidamente el camino mientras corría. Unos minutos más tarde, ya se encontraban enfrente de la puerta de la casa de Amy.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a entrar, Amy? –Preguntó el chico a la pequeña rosa.

-No, solo bájame aquí que yo entro sola. –Él, la bajó suavemente. La eriza rosa, apoyó ambas manos en el picaporte de la puerta y despidió al erizo con una deslumbrante sonrisa. –Muchas gracias Sonic, eres mi héroe.

-No hay de qué ¡Cuando quieras Ammes! –Con su típica señal de aprobación, se dio la media vuelta y echó a correr alejándose del lugar.

-Mmm… -Se sentó enfrente de su puerta, se acurrucó con suavidad y permitió que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas nuevamente. –Creo que todo se fue al caño… Fallé de nuevo y resulté lastimada… Y no hablo precisamente de mi tobillo…

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado por la calle… Alguien estaba junto a ella. A su lado, un erizo serio permanecía recostado contra una cornisa y con sus brazos cruzados. –Eres una niña, Rose…

-Shadow… ¡¿Quién te pidió una descripción sobre mi personalidad?! –Gritó molesta. –Aunque, espera… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mmm… Vi a esos tres gandules tratando de dañarte… -Le respondió de manera seca. –Y cuando me dispuse en rescatarte… Intervino primero ese Faker azul…

-No necesito que me rescates ¡Y no me vayas a repetir lo de esta mañana! –Le enseñó su lengua haciendo muchos pucheros. –La única persona que me salva, es mi querido Sonikku y además… Bueno, nada. Si estás aquí, por lo menos ayúdame a transportarme.

-¿Eh…? ¿Qué…? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza acaso niña…? –Puso en sus labios una mueca de desagrado total, jamás alguien le había faltado el respeto de esa manera.

-Ya que lo dices, si. –Respondió con picardía. –Aunque me duele más mi tobillo. Por favor, ayúdame Shadow. –Amy, le sonrió de manera muy dulce. La reacción del chico serio, fue obedecerle de forma callada.

- ... –Se arrodilló dándole la espalda y con sus manos formó una especie de silla para ella. –Sube antes de que me arrepienta… Niña rosada…

-¡Gracias! –Ella, apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros del erizo negro. Cuando le tocó, sintió una extraña sensación que recorrió su cuerpo de cabeza a pies. Restándole importancia, subió cómo pudo a espaldas del chico y se sujetó con fuerza.

-Muy bien… –Él se levantó lentamente del suelo y mirándola de reojo le preguntó. – ¿A qué sitio quieres que te lleve…?

-Al centro de la ciudad, se que está un poco lejos… Pero quedé allí con Rouge, Knuckles y Cream. No les puedo fallar. –Le dio la cabizbaja y apretó sus hombros sintiendo dolor en su corazón.

-Bien… Si es importante… Apresuraré el paso… –Shadow accionó sus patines especiales y comenzó esa carrera contra el tiempo, parecía decidido en llevar lo más rápido que pudiera a la pequeña rosa. Algo en su interior, le decía que debía de ayudarla cómo fuera.

El camino era largo, pero la meta ya estaba bastante cerca. Él, miraba de reojo cada minuto o dos a la rosa que iba perdida en sus pensamientos, ella no se percataba de que era observada de cerca. Al llegar al centro de la ciudad, la pequeña le indicó al chico la dirección de una cafetería que quedaba en los alrededores, de esta manera, ambos llegaron a su destino final.

-Bien… Aquí estamos. –El erizo negro, bajó a la rosa bella de su espalda con suma delicadeza. –Ahora, si me disculpas… Tengo cosas que hacer. –Justo cuando estaba dispuesto a irse, una vocecita le frenó el camino.

-No… Espera… Es que… Bueno… No quiero estar sola en este momento… –Le dijo con timidez a aquel erizo serio. –Por favor… Acompáñame adentro…

-Mmm… -Se giró y viéndola con frialdad, le cuestionó. – ¿Qué no ibas a estar adentro con tus amigos…? No me arrastres contigo, Rose…

-Por favor... –Ella caminó hacia él con mucha dificultad y tomándole de una mano con las suyas, imploró. –No quiero estar sola…

-Mmm… –El miró esos ojos esmeraldas fijamente, parecían nublados y desprovistos de brillo, no eran tan hermosos cómo las otras veces en las cuales, él los contempló en secreto. La pequeña rosa, parecía que si necesitaba apoyo de alguien más en esos momentos. –Ya qué… No es importante lo que debo de hacer… Vamos. –Shadow, tomó a Amy Rose por la cintura y con un mínimo esfuerzo, la alzó en brazos.

-¡¿Eh?! –Gritó ella sonrojada. – ¡Yo no pedí que me cargaras! ¡Erizo tonto!

-Mmm… Calla. –La apretó contra si y continuó. –Te cargo porque tienes un tobillo lastimado… Y empeorará si no cuidas de él cómo debe ser…

-Si… Gracias. –Ella guardó silencio mientras entraban juntos a la cafetería. Adentro, se encontraba una tarima y sobre ella, Rouge, Knuckles y Cream. – ¡Amigos! –Gritó la eriza rosa. – Ya llegué ¿Tienen todo listo? –Mientras ella conversaba con Rouge, el serio erizo la dejó sentada sobre el borde de la tarima, mientras que él arrastraba una silla para sentarse en una esquina alejada. –Lamento en serio haber tardado tanto. –Se disculpaba efusivamente.

-No te preocupes cariño… Pero si no te importa ¿Te puedo preguntar, por qué llegaste con el erizo equivocado? –La vampiresa estaba perpleja.

-Bueno… Sobre eso… Las cosas no salieron de acuerdo al plan. –Diciendo esto, la pequeña eriza se echó a reír de manera forzada.

-Que mal cariño, en serio lo lamento. –Arqueando una ceja, la vampiresa se dispuso a llamar al encargado del sitio.

-¡Eh, Rouge! No te atrevas, nos prestaron este lugar por este único día. –Paró a la encuerada la eriza rosa. –Con o sin Sonic, el show debe de continuar.

-Vaya, eres tremenda ¡Muy bien dulzura! ¡Sube! –Eufórica, la vampiresa se colgó una guitarra al hombro y tomó lugar en el escenario. -¡Knuckles, Cream!

-Perfecto, ya era hora. –Contestó un equidna saliendo de bastidores y tomando sitio en la batería. – ¿Pero en dónde demonios se encuentra el invitado de honor? –Cuestionó extrañado.

-Eso no importa. –Exclamó la encuerada. –Hoy es nuestro debut ¡A continuar!

-¡Si! Esa es la actitud señorita Rouge. –Una conejita color crema, se ubicó en otra parte del escenario junto a un bajo color naranja.

-¡Hora del show! –La bella rosa a pesar de su herida, se puso de pie enfrente de un micrófono, se colgó una guitarra roja y dio señal al encargado del lugar para apagar las luces y encender el sonido. -¡Hola a todos!

-¿Y ahora que bicho le picó…? –Un erizo algo mosqueado, no entendía que sucedía en aquel lugar.

-Nosotros somos la banda invitada del día "Team Love". –Con el micrófono a punto, la líder de la banda iniciaba la presentación. –Hoy vinimos a tocar una única canción para ustedes y va dedicada a un erizo que quiero mucho…. ¡Y dice así! ¡Vamos, 3, 2,1!

Un reflector, se posó sobre el único erizo que yacía entre la multitud. Todos aplaudieron y gritaron con sumo entusiasmo, mientras que cierta sombra, parecía sentirse desubicada ¿Qué hacían apuntándole de esa manera? No tenía nada que ver en esa historia y es más, no podía mover ni un músculo porque esa fastidiosa luz le seguía a todas partes ¿Caos Emerald? No, había dejado su esmeralda en casa. Sin más remedio, prefirió sentarse y descubrir de qué iba todo esto.

_Donde tengas tú que ir_

_Lo que quieras tú saber_

_Lo mejor de mí_

_Lo daré todo por ti_

-Esto… Es obviamente para el Faker… -El chico la observaba intrigado ¿En serio sentía tanto amor por aquél Faker azul?

_Me siento siempre tan bien_

_En mi mente siempre estás_

_Recuerdos de oro_

_Solo quiero ¡Protegerlos!_

-Rose… -Shadow, decidió dejar sus pensamientos a un lado para continuar escuchando aquella voz de sirena. En su pecho sentía con cada estrofa, un ardor que no podía describir de alguna manera.

_Si algo quiero, puedo conseguirlo y más_

_Si necesito de alguien siempre estás tú_

_¡Sígueme dentro, fuera, de este gran mundo!_

_Luz de Luna brilla... ¡Con tu enorme sonrisa!_

_¡El silencio se va lejos de este lugar!_

_Pues eres la persona_

_¡Que sigo en mis locos sueños…!_

Rouge y Amy, parecían unas maestras de la guitarra. Cream, daba dulzura a las notas con las bellas tonadas de su bajo. Knuckles y la batería, destacaban con ese poder y energía. Todos los presentes gritaban, bailaban y celebraban, tan felices estaban… Que nadie se percató que la cantante con cada estrofa, añadía una lágrima a la letra.

-Rose… Tsk. –El erizo negro, se sentía impotente sin poder hacer algo para ayudarle.

_Te busqué en varios sitios_

_Recibí guía de Dios_

_Te encontré allí ¡En el mejor momento!_

A espaldas del erizo serio, unas manos comenzarle a darle pequeños empujitos en dirección al escenario. Él trató de poner resistencia, pero no logró mucho porque no podía usar su fuerza en contra de personas corrientes. Cuando se pudo dar cuenta, ya se encontraba en primera fila y sin más, decidió continuar escuchando detenidamente.

_Todo flota en la pantalla así_

_Es la escena en la_

_Que muestras la estrella que yo ¡Deseo amar!_

-Mmm… -Shadow, llevó una mano hacia su pecho. Esa ultima oración, le hizo sentir un malestar que no lograba descifrar.

_¡Si algo quiero, puedo conseguirlo y más!_

_Si necesito de alguien ¡Siempre estás tú aquí!_

_¡Sígueme dentro, fuera, de este gran mundo!_

_Luz de Luna brilla... ¡Con tu enorme sonrisa!_

_El silencio se va lejos de este lugar_

_Pues eres la persona_

_¡Que sigo en mis locos sueños…!_

Amy y Rouge, realizaron un sorprendente solo instrumental junto a la batería de Knuckles. La multitud simplemente enloqueció.

_Ta ta ta ra ta ra_

_Ta ta ta ra ta ra_

_¡Sígueme dentro, fuera, de este gran mundo!_

_Luz de Luna brilla... ¡Con tu enorme sonrisa!_

Los reflectores se apagaron quedando solo uno encendido, se trataba del que se encontraba señalando fijamente al erizo negro, nadie imaginaba que iba a suceder en la última estrofa.

_¡El silencio se va lejos de este lugar!_

_Pues eres la persona_

_¡Que sigo en mis locos sueños…!_

La rosa bella al terminar la canción, fue empujada de la tarima por una dama encuerada. Perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó en brazos de la persona que se encontraba enfrente de todos los espectadores y nuevamente, unas manos extrañas hicieron su gracia. Alguien abalanzó la cabeza del erizo indiscriminadamente hacia adelante, haciendo que los labios de este se encontraran con los de la bella rosa.

-¡Wow! Que final. –Exclamó un equidna rojo dando unos golpes a sus tambores.

Los dos solo se miraban a los ojos, mientras sus labios permanecían juntos y en sus mentes, se hacían una única pregunta ¿Por qué no se habían separado ya? Confundida, la pequeña rosa cerró sus ojos lentamente para ceder a ese momento, mientras que aquel chico afortunado hacía lo mismo. La rodeó por la cadera y la pegó más hacia sí. Parecía un beso que no tendría final.

La multitud, silbaba emocionada y otros más gritaban cosas cómo "¡Que lindos!" "¡Bien hecho!" Todos menos dos personas que yacían en la última fila sin entender que sucedía.

-¿Tú alcanzas a ver que está pasando? –Preguntaba alguien tratando de asomar su cabeza de en medio de las personas. –Con tantas cabezas juntas, no logro ver absolutamente nada.

-Tampoco puedo ver nada, Sonic. –Contestó un zorrito joven. –Será mejor que alce vuelo, seguro así si logro enterarme de que está sucediendo. –Comenzó a mover sus dos colas en círculos y cómo un helicóptero, despegó de dónde se encontraba para poder acercarse al frente sin problemas. -¿Pero qué demo…? –Lo que no esperaba, era encontrase con tal escena.

-Por favor dejen pasar. –Con mucho esfuerzo, un erizo azul consiguió llegar hacia enfrente del escenario. –Por fin… ¿Eh…? –Al igual que el zorrito, quedó totalmente impresionado con lo que se encontró. –Ammes…

-¿Mmm? –La pequeña rosa al escuchar la voz de su amado, se separó con rapidez del erizo serio. –Sonikku… E-Espera ¡Esto no es lo que parece!

-Quédate atrás, Rose… –Shadow, se paró enfrente de ella y con uno de sus brazos le cerró el paso. – Hasta que por fin das la cara… Faker.

-¿Cómo que por fin doy la cara? ¡¿Y qué hacías besando a MI Ammes?! ¡Bastardo! –Sonic estaba hecho una fiera, pero ¿Por qué? La pequeña rosa al escuchar eso, no evitó sonrojarse de golpe ¿Acaso ese chico héroe, si la quería? – ¡Pagarás por eso, Faker Negro!

-¡No tengo nada que pagar…! Y además ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que esta hermosa rosa es tuya…? No es una cosa para que le pongas título de propiedad… ¡Aprende a respetar! –El erizo negro, lanzó un puño hacia la cara del erizo azul, pero fue interceptado por este.

-Tsk, lo digo porque ella es mi enamorada ¡Y si la respeto! ¡No cómo tú que la besas a la fuerza sabiendo que me quiere es a mí! –Con esto, respondió con otro puño que también pudo interceptar el erizo negro.

-Puede que te quiera… -Shadow con una fuerte patada, tiró a Sonic al piso. –Pero tú a ella no… Si la quisieras, la pondrías cómo prioridad… No huirías de ella y mucho menos… La harías llorar. –El púas rojas, se abalanzó contra el de pelaje azul y comenzó a forcejear con él en el suelo.

-¡Shadow! ¡Sonikku! ¡No! –La bella rosa, trató de parar la pelea. Cuando se les iba a acercar, un fuerte dolor en su pie hizo que cayera.

-¡Rose…! –El erizo negro al preocuparse, dio un descuido que terminó con un fuerte golpe en su rostro.

-¡No, Sonikku! –Amy a gatas, se acercó a Shadow y le abrazó por el cuello. – ¡Paren ya! ¡No se lastimen! –Dijo con lágrimas en su rostro. –Él no me besó. Fue todo un malentendido del público, por favor ya para ¡No quiero que lo golpees!

-Rose… –El de púas rojas, se levantó con ella aún agarrada de su cuello, de esa manera le ayudó a levantarse suavemente. –Rose… Ten más cuidado, sabes que tienes mal tu tobillo…

-Shadow... –Parecía sorprendida, él acababa de recibir varios golpes que no se comparaban con un tobillo lastimado y aún así mostraba interés por su seguridad. – ¡Perdóname! –Le abrazó con fuerzas. –No debí pedirte que me trajeras aquí… ¡Lo lamento tanto!

-Yo me retiro. –Exclamó un erizo azul dándose la vuelta. –Pero que quede claro Faker… Este es el primer asalto nada más y llevo las de ganar… Te amo… Mi Ammes. –De esa manera, se perdió entra la multitud y se marchó del lugar.

-¿Eh…? –Una chica lastimada, al oír estas palabras abrió sus ojos esmeraldas de par en par. Se separó de quien estaba abrazando e intentó a echar a correr cómo solía hacer. – ¡Sonikku!

-Alto. –Una mano le jaló de inmediato. –No te pongas a jugar… Niña… –La agarró por su cintura y la cargó en brazos. –Y disculpen las molestias… -Mencionó de reojo a quienes se encontraban sobre el escenario. –La llevaré a su casa…

-¡Suéltame! ¡Debo ir por Sonikku! ¡Nadie te pidió que intervengas! –Pataleaba la eriza rosada para que la bajaran.

-O me haces caso… O harás que te deje caer para que te dañes peor… Tú decides niña. –Burlón, amenazó de forma tierna a la pequeña, esta no supo responder más que con un leve sonrojo. –Muy bien…

Con la bella rosa en brazos, salió del sitio para repetir el recorrido vuelta a su casa. Mientras corría, sus pensamientos permanecían en aquel beso accidentado. Sentía un calor especial en su pecho, no podía mirar a la chica que llevaba a los ojos, porque sabía que si lo hacía… No podría contenerse y la besaría de nuevo allí mismo. Por el lado de la joven, esta vez era ella quien lo observaba. Se le hacía intrigante ese erizo, era fuerte, protector, apuesto y sus ojos serios color rubí… Le hipnotizaban.

-Procura no apoyar ese pie… Y no salgas a buscar ese Faker. –Ya enfrente de la puerta de la casa de la bella rosa, la bajó con suavidad dándole la espalda. –No quiero que lo busques… Si lo haces, lo mataré para que no lo puedas ver más…

-¡No! ¡No permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima a Sonic! –Gritó con enojo la pequeña.

-Mmm… –El se giró y la vio a los ojos de manera fría. –Niña... –Caminó hacia ella, le arrinconó contra la puerta, le tomó de su mentón y acercando su rostro le dijo. -¿Te das cuenta que ahora le llamaste solo Sonic…? Según el Faker azul… El tiene las de ganar… Pero yo... –Seductoramente, lamió los labios de la chica. –Soy quien le lleva ahora ventaja… Eres mía… Me contradigo a mi mismo al tomarte cómo posesión… Pero LO E RES… -La soltó y girándose nuevamente, se marchó del lugar dejando a una muy confundida y sonrojada eriza.

-Él me… Me… ¿Lamió? –Una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo. – ¿Qué es esto que siento…? Quiero seguirlo… Pero… _"Te amo… Mi Ammes…"_ ¡No! Yo a quien quiero es a Sonic y el me quiere a mi, pero… Es verdad, ya no le estoy diciendo Sonikku. –En su interior, un choque de emociones se produjo. –No, concéntrate. Hoy pasaron muchas cosas, lo que necesito es descansar.

Entró en su casa y con mucho cuidado llamó a su médico. A la hora, un viejo de bigotes blancos y bata blanca, llegó a hacerle una revisión a la pequeña. Le fueron recetados unos medicamentos para el dolor y le fue entregada una muleta para que pudiera movilizarse. Luego de que se marchara ese viejo doctor, se sentó en su sofá a ver películas lo que restaba de tarde y a la noche, se fue a dormir con la esperanza… De que todo lo de ese día, fuera un simple y extraño sueño en la mañana.

Un nuevo día llegó y los rayos de sol entraron por las ventanas del cuarto de la joven. Esta repitió su rutina matinal, a diferencia de que ahora la hacía al lado de una muleta color café. Desayunó un par de huevos fritos y salió de su casa en camino al parque de la ciudad, creyó que un relajante paseo le haría bien.

-Nada mejor que el aire fresco. –Exclamó la eriza rosa, sentándose a la orilla del lago. –Es un día muy bonito, el clima está bastante agradable. –De repente a sus espaldas, una persona le tapó su vista con las manos. – ¿Eh?

-Adivina quien es. –Dijo un erizo azul destapándole sus ojos y apareciendo con un ramo de flores enfrente de ella.

-Buenos días Sonic. –Sonrió la chica tomando el ramo con sus manos. – ¿Qué te trae al parque esta mañana?

-Pasé por tu casa, pero noté que no estabas. Así que imaginé que estarías por aquí, Ammes. –Se sentó al lado de la bella rosa y contempló el brillo del lago con ella. –Es muy bonito ¿No?

-Si. –Respondió ella. –Me gusta venir aquí a meditar, es relajante y se respira un aire muy limpio. Por cierto, gracias por las flores. –Sonrió de manera dulce.

-No debes de agradecer. –Sonrió el chico de la misma forma. –Y sobre lo de ayer… Muchas gracias Ammes, esa canción me llegó al corazón. –Le miró fijamente a los ojos y acercó su rostro al de ella lentamente.

-Sonic... –Ella cerró sus ojos en espera del beso que deseó desde hace tanto. Los labios de los dos se juntaron, pero se sentía extraño. Para ella, fue nada más que un contacto sin chispa ni sentimientos.

-Te amo Ammes. –Le dijo el erizo azul con una mirada sincera.

-Yo… ¡Me tengo que ir! –Amy, dejando su muleta ahí tirada, echó a correr cómo pudo. Con o sin dolor, debía de alejarse del lugar.

-¡Ammes! ¡Espera! –Esta vez, el perseguidor era Sonic, quien tuvo la desgracia de perderle el rastro a raíz del tropiezo con una abuela.

-¡Ah! –Varios metros adelante, la rosa cayó al suelo exhausta y lastimada. – ¡Duele! Más que antes… -Se sentó en ese mismo lugar y sacó su bota para ver en qué estado se encontraba su pie. –Espero no sea tan malo… Ay no. –Para su mala fortuna, su tobillo se hinchó tanto que su pie parecía una deforme pelota. –Soy una tonta. –Suspiró con resignación.

-Si que lo eres... –Contestó una voz a sus espaldas. –Te dije muy claro que no fueras a buscar a ese Faker… ¿Quieres que lo mate…?

-Eres un tonto, Shadow. –Ella giró su cabeza y le enseñó la lengua con desagrado.

-Pero soy el tonto que te tiene confundida… ¿O no…? –Se le acercó y se hincó enfrente de ella. –Lo veo en tus ojos niña… -Le tomó suavemente por el mentón y besó sus labios con ternura.

La chica sonrojada, correspondió a ese beso rodeándole con sus brazos por el cuello. Cuando menos lo imaginaron, ambos se encontraban allí en el suelo dándose un beso apasionado. La respiración de ambos se aceleró, tanto que tuvieron que parar porque ya les faltaba el aire.

-¡No! –La pequeña, con ambas manos empujó al erizo negro. –Tú no me tienes confundida… Solo que... –No tenía idea de cómo continuar, en su mente… Todo si era específicamente eso "Confusión". –Es que, yo quiero a Sonic y el a mi.

-Mmm. –El joven serio, solo se le quedó viendo fijamente con una expresión de incredulidad. –Veo que será un poco difícil tratarte… Eres una niña... –Levantándose con una mirada cargada de molestia. –Hagamos una cosa. –Le dijo. –Dejaré que aquel Faker… Trate de acercarse a ti… Tengo seguridad que yo le ganaré… Cómo ya sabes, tú eres mía… -Se giró y sacando su Esmeralda, prosiguió. –Te estaré esperando… Rose. –Ejecutando el Caos control, dejó a la pequeña sonrojada e impresionada.

-Pero… ¿Quién se cree…? –Se preguntó a si misma mientras escondía su rostro colorado.

Un poco más tarde, ella continuaba en ese lugar sentada en el suelo. En sus pensamientos, solo permanecía la sonrisa arrogante de ese erizo de púas negras. Pasaron los minutos, pasaron las horas y ella permanecía allí sin mover un solo músculo.

-Ammes, Ammes ¡Ammes! ¡Hey! –Una voz familiar, le despertó de su transe. –Ammes… ¿Por qué saliste corriendo así? Estás lastimada… Ven, te ayudo. –Con mucho cuidado, levantó a la pequeña rosa y le ayudó a mantener el equilibrio tomándola de sus manos.

-Gracias… Y lo lamento Sonic, solo que me sentí rara. –Se disculpó tratando de no verle a la cara. –Por cierto, dejé mi muleta atrás.

-Si… Mira, te la he traído. –El chico, le dio la muleta a la bella rosa y preguntó con timidez. –Oye Ammes… Si no estás ocupada lo que resta de tarde… ¿Te gustaría ir a pasear conmigo…? Podemos ir a comer ¡Te compraré lo que me pidas! –Se le veía entusiasta.

-Está bien. –Contestó ella sonriendo de manera forzada. –Y dime ¿A dónde deseas ir? –Cuestionó no muy animada.

-Es una sorpresa. –Contestó él dándole la espalda. –Ven, sube mi Ammes.

-Ah, si. –El erizo azul, formó un suave cojín con sus manos para ella. La bella rosa, subió muy lentamente en su espalda y le agarró los hombros de una manera muy suave. –Vamos, antes de que se haga más tarde.

Un chico sonrojado, echó a correr con la mujer de sus sueños a sus espaldas. Por otra parte, una chica desanimada, no sabía que era lo que deseaba su corazón con anhelo en esos momentos.

Veinte minutos de viaje, a la bella rosa ya se le hacían eternos. En sus adentros, esperaba con apura a que aquel día se terminara de una vez por todas.

-¡Hemos llegado! Ammes, mira. –En frente de ellos, se alzaba el cartel del parque de diversiones "Magix". –Se que muchas veces me dijiste de venir aquí, así que creí que te gustaría.

-Oh… Muchas gracias Sonic, pero… Me siento mal del estómago… Creo que debo regresar a mi casa. –Mintió. –Por favor bájame, pediré un taxi.

-Ammes… Bueno, si es por tu salud, todo para y por ti. –Él un poco dolido, la bajó suavemente y le entregó su muleta. –Si deseas, puedo ayudarte a pedir tu Taxi.

-¡No! Es decir, no te preocupes. –Tras una evasiva, se puso en marcha hacia unas calles más adelante. –Me iré por acá que pasan más autos, adiós Sonic. –La eriza no entendía el por qué de su actuar. Por fin después de tanto tiempo, había conseguido que Sonic se fijara en ella. Mientras se alejaba, un erizo daba la cabizbaja para que no vieran sus ojos humedecidos.

Una hermosa chica, caminaba por las calle con una expresión muy triste en su rostro. Por fin poseía lo que tanto había soñado, pero no le hacía feliz ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué ahora? Todo parecía una cruel jugada del destino, que deseaba burlarse y regodearse a raíz de su confusión. Paró en una esquina para poder cruzar, pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer, una voz la frenó en seco.

-¿Qué se siente…? –Preguntaba. –Ser amada por la persona que tanto deseabas con locura enfermiza…

-Me siento feliz. –Respondió la pequeña. –Y no tengo tiempo para escuchar tus tonterías… Shadow. –La eriza rosa, se giró y lo observo con una mirada cargada de rabia. –Es todo por ti ¡Por tu culpa! –Gritó. – ¡Te odio! ¡No deseo volver a verte en la vida! –En una de sus manos, su compañero fiel apareció y con todo el dolor que tenía cargado en su corazón, se abalanzó contra ese erizo de púas rojas.

-Mmm. –Él con el más mínimo esfuerzo, tomó aquel mazo y arrebatándoselo de las manos, lo lanzó a un lado. -¿Quién diría que aparte de ser una rosa bella de agradable olor…También estabas cubierta de espinas…? –Agarró las muñecas de la pequeña y la inmovilizó. –Bien ¿Ahora cómo piensas atacarme…?

-¡Ya suéltame! ¡Erizo idiota! –La chica luchaba por ser liberada, pero las manos de ese erizo eran demasiado fuertes. Justo cuando creyó soltarse, se dio cuenta que fue liberada a voluntad. Esa sombra, le rodeó el cuerpo con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí. –Shadow…

-Tus ojos… -Él acercó su rostro al de ella y enterró su mirada en la suya. –Hace poco los vi que estaban llenos de rabia… Ya no… En este momento quisiera... –Antes de que pudiera concluir su frase, el erizo negro fue interrumpido por alguien más.

-¡Suéltala! Primero en la cafetería… ¡¿Y Ahora aquí?! –Un chico echo una fiera, apareció de repente sin aviso alguno. – ¡Jamás te perdonaré esto, Shadow! ¡Ahora, deja ir a Amy!

-No soy una persona que no sea cuerda… -Apretando más a la chica, continuó. –No soltaría a esta niña… Aún así me amenace un Faker insignificante. –La chica luchó nuevamente, pero sin poder mover músculo alguno, sucumbió a lo que parecía ser una lamida en su cuello.

-Uh… –La rosa bella miró a los ojos al erizo negro y aferrándose a él, le susurró en el oído. –Aléjame de todo… Llévame contigo… No quiero sufrir… Mi corazón no lo desea…

-¡No, Ammes! –El joven de púas azules, corrió en dirección de los erizos que tenía enfrente. En el momento en el cual les iba a saltar encima para detenerles, los dos desaparecieron en un manchón negro y borroso. –No… ¡Maldición, Amy! –Gritó hacia el cielo sintiendo cómo una estaca se clavaba en su corazón.

Llovía, el cielo se veía totalmente nublado, nadie caminaba por las calles, no se percibía la vida del lugar. Las personas, tomaban resguardo del mal tiempo en sus casas, unos al lado de sus familias, otros al lado de sus parejas y unos más solos por algún extraño y personal motivo.

-Entonces ¿Dices que ella quiso irse con él? –Preguntó una joven voz. –Se me hace extraño después de todo lo que hizo la semana pasada.

Flashback

"-Así que por lo que más quieras, retenlo hasta que yo pueda llegar."

"-Haré lo que pueda… Es que ya sabes cómo es él."

"-¡No digas eso! Por favor… Lo necesito… Ya fue demasiado esfuerzo convencer a los demás con esta loca idea de la banda."

"-Bien, daré lo mejor de mi entonces. Aún así tenga que golpearlo en la cabeza, lo detendré."

Fin del Flashback

-¿Y por eso me golpeaste con la sartén…? –Un erizo con el rostro mojado, sostenía una conversación con su mejor amigo. –Demonios que debiste de pegarme con la olla a presión y no con esa sartén vieja. –Se tiró sobre el sofá y miró el ventilador que yacía sobre si girando. –Ya no se que debo de hacer…

-Pues, lamento decirte esto amigo… Pero es mejor que desistas. –El zorrito, le aventó un balde de agua fría a su casi hermano. –Tú y yo sabemos que tienes la responsabilidad de lo malo que te está ocurriendo. Descuidaste a Amy, huiste de ella, despreciaste sus detalles y nunca entendiste a su corazón. –Le lanzó un cojín a la cabeza para hacerlo enfrentar cara a cara. –Y entiéndeme bien lo último que diré Sonic. La felicidad de una persona, no merece ser frustrada por el capricho de otra. Si ella no hubiera hecho eso por ti, no estaríamos en estas. –Dando el disparo final, salió de la habitación molesto.

-Tsk. –Levantándose del sofá, gritó con furia. – ¡No tengo capricho y yo la amo! Siempre la quise… Y se los voy a mostrar.

A una distancia considerable, se encontraban sentados dos erizos sobre la rama de un árbol. Uno, abrazaba al otro con uno de sus brazos.

-Entonces… ¿Qué piensas hacer…Mi rosa? –Preguntó viendo el horizonte fijamente.

-Nada y ya te dije que no soy tuya. –Contestó molesta y haciéndole muy mala cara. –Te odio. –Bufaba mientras le ensañaba su lengua.

-Qué divertida eres… Niña rosada. –Sonrió el erizo negro con una expresión seria mientras aún miraba hacia lo lejos. –La acercó más a su cuerpo y tomando su mentón, le dio un apasionado beso que esta le correspondió. –Hay algo que no he hecho y el si… Rose, te diré que me enamoré de ti…

-Shadow… –La bella rosa, le miró a los ojos totalmente sonrojada. Sentía un calor especial en su pecho, su corazón le latía de manera rápida. Al parecer era feliz, pero no entendía una sola cosa ¿Por qué también se sentía mal? Con esa duda y dejando escapar algunas lágrimas, desvió la mirada y cerró sus ojos, llevó sus manos hacia su pecho y exclamó. –No quiero que me dañen más… Ya no entiendo ni que siento… Tal vez deba decidir amar a alguien más ¿Pero a costo de tomar una decisión equivocada…? Todos estos años, mi corazón le ha pertenecido a Sonic y yo…

-Entrégamelo a mi… -Interrumpió el chico que se encontraba a su lado. –No se muy bien que sea el amor, no se muy bien que sea ser feliz… Pero si se algo y estoy seguro de ello. –Tomando el rostro de la joven con ambas manos, le miró con unos ojos cargados de sinceridad. –Quiero aprender de esas cosas a tu lado…

-Bueno, yo… –En el preciso instante en el que la bella rosa se disponía a responder, un grito de una persona que parecía acercarse los sorprendió. – ¿Tails…?

-Disculpen en serio si estoy interrumpiendo algo, me puse a meditar y se que lo que voy a hacer no está bien. –Les dijo cabizbajo. –Pero esto lo hago por mi hermano y será la última cosa, se los prometo. –El joven zorrito, puso una carta en manos del erizo de púas rojas y con un rostro cuya expresión parecía ser una preocupada, se marchó sin decir nada más.

La sombra, abrió el sobre sacando un trozo de papel azul. Dudoso, lo desdobló y se puso a leer con mucha concentración lo que allí se encontraba escrito. Luego, arrugó el papel y lo lanzó a un charco de fango que yacía a sus pies. Su mirada se tornó seria, más lo que su típica expresión demostraba. Volteó a ver a la pequeña rosa quien lo veía confundida, bajó del árbol sin ella y tomó su esmeralda caos con su mano.

-Quédate allí arriba niña… Estarás más segura. –Desapareció en un manchón negro borroso.

-¡No, espera! –Se sentía impotente, si trataba de bajar seguro que podría sufrir una lesión seria, pero algo en su corazón le decía que debía tratar de seguirlo. –Debo ir con él, no seré una inútil. –Con determinación, se posó sobre esa rama en sus dos pies. -¡Ah! –Gritó de dolor. –No… ¡Debo olvidarme de esto! ¡Un pie lastimado no es nada! –Y con mirada decidida, se aventó hacia abajo con un perfecto aterrizaje, sintiendo cómo su pie se quebraba. –Shadow ¡Voy contigo! –Cómo toda una heroína de Mobius, a pesar de su grave herida, echó a correr cómo el viento.

Enfrente de una gran bodega, dos erizos se miraban fijamente el uno al otro. Sus ojos, estaban llenos de rencor. Ambos, tomaron posición de pelea esperando el ataque del contrario.

-¿No te da vergüenza esto…Faker? –Cuestionó uno de ellos apretando sus puños.

-A mi no me preguntes eso… Faker. –Contestó haciendo la misma acción. –Siempre quisiste que lucháramos ¿O no? ¡Pues aquí tienes la oportunidad! –Arrojó un fuerte puñetazo que sin problema fue interceptado. –Demonios.

-¡Yo no deseo ganarte de esta manera Faker! –Gritó el otro arrojándole con fuerza.

-¡¿Ahora actuarás cómo un cobarde?! –Con un rápido movimiento de manos, evitó la caída al suelo y de rebote se lanzó al por él. –No te perdonaré ¡Jamás! –Con una patada hacia los pies de su rival, hizo que perdiera el equilibrio para finalmente derribarlo.

-¡Agggh! –Apoyándose, dio un salto tremendo en el aire. -¡No, no soy cómo tú, Faker! –Con la precipitación a tierra, asestó un fuerte puño en el rostro del erizo azul. –Pero si he de pelear por ella… ¡Lo haré!

-¡Ella me ama a mi, entiéndelo! –A pesar del dolor en su rostro, consiguió dar un buen golpe en el estómago de su rival. –Siempre ¡Siempre será así!

-Maldito… Tsk ¡Eso jamás! –Le agarró por el pellejo de su cuello y de este modo, los dos comenzaron a forcejear. –Ya le hiciste el daño suficiente ¡No dejaré que le hieras más!

-Siempre la protegí ¡Tú no eres nadie para ella! –El erizo azul, le dio un fuerte cabezazo.

-Si soy alguien ¡Soy la persona que ocupa en este momento su corazón, Faker! –Tomándole por el cuello, le impulsó hacia adelante asestando un fuerte rodillazo.

-Coff. –Con aquel golpe, el erizo azul cayó de rodillas en el suelo. –Jamás te creeré… No sin oírlo de su propia boca…

-¡Alto! –Una dulce voz, gritó en la distancia. –Por favor ¡Deténganse! –La bella eriza, razón de esa pelea, corría de manera coja hacia el lugar en dónde se encontraban ellos. – ¡Ah! –No soportando más el dolor, tropezó. –Ya no peleen… -Dijo con voz suave.

-¡Rose…! –El erizo negro corrió a toda prisa para socorrerla.

-¡Ammes! –Cosa que hizo de igual manera el de color azul.

-Shadow, perdóname. –Dijo ella mirándole con cariño. –No quiero que te preocupes por mí.

-Niña tonta… Obvio que lo hago. –Él la abrazó de una manera muy dulce y la alzó en brazos.

-Mmm... –Había un sobrante en esa escena. Un erizo azul, sufría por lo que estaba observando de cerca. Con un dolor punzante en el pecho, se dirigió hacia la pareja. –Mi corazón se encuentra renuente en aceptar esto… Mis ojos ven una cosa, pero mis sentimientos quieren decir otra… Por favor, Ammes… Dime que ahora lo amas a él…

-Yo… –Cerró sus ojos suavemente, llevó las manos hacia su pecho y visualizó la imagen de ambos erizos en su mente. Uno un héroe, divertido, buen mozo, dulce y gentil. El otro, un anti héroe, serio, callado, frío, de ojos misteriosos y protector.

"–_No se muy bien que sea el amor, no se muy bien que sea ser feliz… Pero si se algo y estoy seguro de ello._ _Quiero aprender de esas cosas a tu lado…"_

-Shadow. –Abrió sus ojos de golpe y miró fijamente al erizo negro. –Mi corazón es tuyo. –Luego, desvió su mirada hacia un erizo azul que la observaba con sus ojos empapados. –Lo lamento Sonic… Pero quiero descubrir el amor real, al lado de quien más quiero.

-Bien. –Tratando de mantener la compostura, sonrió para la bella rosa. –Que seas muy feliz con él, Ammes. –Se dio la vuelta marchándose con un último... –No te permitas perderla… Faker negro. –Lo último que se vio de aquel joven, fue un destello azul que parecía venir de sus ojos.

Meses después, una gran multitud permanecía a la espera de la presentación de un famoso grupo del lugar. En primera fila en la mejor mesa de todas, yacía un erizo negro degustando de forma despreocupada un café. Las luces del sitio se apagaron y el chico serio, dirijo su vista al escenario. Un reflector se encendió sobre la figura de una hermosa joven de cabellos rosas.

-Muchas gracias a los asistentes. –Con micrófono en mano, se dispuso a cantar con su corazón para la persona que más amaba. –Vamos ¡3, 2, 1!

Al terminar esa hermosa canción, un chico de mirada seria subió con un ramo de claveles en la tarima. La chica lo tomó con dulzura, cerrando el espectáculo con un tierno beso.

-Te amo, mi Rose…

-Te amo, mi chico de sonrisa de brillo de Luna…

FIN


End file.
